


В каждом из них...

by BlackRook



Series: Элронд и Элрос [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Размышления Элронда в Третью Эпоху</p>
            </blockquote>





	В каждом из них...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2008

**_Где-то в середине Третьей Эпохи..._**    
  
 _Я в каждом из них ищу твои черты. Знаю, что это наивно, нелепо и в чем-то несправедливо по отношению к ним, но до сих пор я в каждом из них ищу твои черты. С того самого дня, как..._  
  
С того самого дня, как девять кораблей прибыли в Средиземье, и Элендил с сыновьями сошли на берег, и гонец из Линдона принес вести. И ты пришел к Элендилу как военачальник Гил-Галада, и вы говорили, говорили о важном и насущном, как и подобает будущим союзникам, но ты все время, чуть ли не против воли, присматривался - похож, не похож... Многое было знакомо, но что-то было глубоко не так, и ты далеко не сразу понял, что именно... Глаза. Глаза были мертвые. А потом, когда разговор закончился, он встал и молча отдал тебе подвеску, завернутую в черную ткань - деревянный срез с полустертой руной... Молча, и глядя в землю, словно бы извиняясь - за то, что не сберегли слов...  
  
 _Не за что извиняться, Элендил - слов не было и не могло быть. Не могло, потому что все слова были сказаны тогда, на причале той ночью ..._  
  
А о Нуменоре вы так и не поговорили. Нет, многое было сказано о Сауроне и падении - потому что это было важно, потому что имело значение для будущего и настоящего всего мира, а о самом Острове, о Дарованной Земле - не получилось. Сначала ты не решался спрашивать, чтобы не причинять лишней боли - а потом разгорелась война, и стало не до того.  
  
А после, когда опять закончилась и началась Эпоха, после - в каждом из них... Князья и принцы Арнора, они приезжали в Имладрис - за знаниями, советом или помощью; иногда вы встречались где-то еще... И в каждом из них, при первом знакомстве, первом взгляде глаза в глаза, ты чуть ли не тайком от себя самого искал ...что? Не важно - все равно ведь не находил... Но мгновение проходило, и ты запоминал имя, и узнавал личность... Они были разными - очень разными, со всеми достоинствами и слабостями Смертных. Кто-то из них восхищал, кто-то разочаровывал, кто-то становился другом... А потом они уходили (в свой срок, а чаще - раньше), и приходили их дети, внуки - и все начиналось сначала...  
  
И сколько бы ты не твердил себе, что это глупо, наивно и нелепо, но... Но иногда, иногда какой-то жест, поступок или слово заставляли поверить, что  _бессмертие Смертных_  все же не пустой звук - и можно было двигаться дальше.  
  
 _Я в каждом из них ищу твои черты..._.


End file.
